1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cover that provides a protective shield for a goal mounting mechanism of a basketball goal system. More particularly, the present invention is related to a cover for a goal mounting mechanism which includes a face plate configured with a channel for receiving the tip of a force-applying implement, thereby facilitating the adjustment of the height of the goal system.
2. Technical Background
In recent years, basketball goal systems which allow the height of the basketball goal to be easily adjusted have been developed. One such system utilizes a deformable parallelogrammatic structure comprising upper and lower support members pivotally mounted at one end to a vertically disposed rigid support, such as pole or a wall, and at the other end to a mounting plate upon which a basketball backboard is usually mounted. The basketball goal is raised by applying an upward force with a long rod or similar force-applying implement underneath the horizontal plate of the goal.
Typically, these adjustable basketball systems are equipped with a breakaway rim. Breakaway rims are designed to dissipate the substantial downward force applied to the rim when the basketball is "slam dunked." Slam dunking involves throwing the basketball through the basketball goal from a position above the rim of the goal. The downward force results when a player strikes the rim with the basketball or with his arms, or when the player momentarily hangs from the rim after releasing the basketball in order to regain balance.
Such rims allow the goal to retractably break away from the backboard while absorbing a substantial amount of the energy imparted on the goal from the impact of the dunking force. One such breakaway rim, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,469, utilizes two springs, each secured about a bolt such that the force of the springs holds the basketball goal in a horizontal position by forcing the mounting plate of the goal against the backboard or other rigid support member. Thus, when a threshold force is applied to the basketball goal and against the biasing force of the springs, the springs are compressed and the mounting plate breaks away from its resting position.
It will be appreciated that forces of great magnitude are applied to the goal mounting mechanism when the goal is in the breakaway position. As a result, should the mounting mechanism fail while the goal is in the breakaway position, elements of the mounting mechanism could become detached and projected through the air. Consequently, covers which fit over the goal mounting mechanism have been developed.
While many cover designs provide a protective barrier between the mounting mechanism and the player, they suffer from a variety of disadvantages. For example, many breakaway rims are used in connection with adjustable basketball goal systems. Such systems are generally adjusted by using a force-applying implement, such as a rod, to apply an upward force to the goal system. One convenient location for applying that force is on the basketball goal. However, many prior-art cover designs cover that area of the goal, thereby making it more difficult to securely engage the goal with a force-applying implement.
One proposed solution has been to utilize an adapter which fits over the end of the rod or pole and is configured to engage the rim. If no such adapter is readily available, the user may attempt to engage the goal system with the rod at a location which is not well suited for receiving the tip of the rod. This can result in the rod slipping out of engagement with the goal, thereby imparting excessive forces to the goal adjustment mechanism.
Another disadvantage to many cover designs is that they are often designed to only accommodate a particular manufacturer's goal and cannot be retrofit onto a standard basketball goal. Thus, a consumer must purchase the entire goal assembly in order to obtain a goal with a goal cover.
Also, many goal covers are expensive to manufacture, resulting in high prices to consumers.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved cover for use on a basketball goal which provides a protective shield over the goal mounting mechanism when mounted to a goal.
It would be a further advancement in the art to provide such a cover which does not have to be removed in order to safely raise or lower the height of a conventional adjustable basketball goal system.
It would be an additional advancement in the art to provide such a cover which could be retrofit onto a standard basketball goal system and which could be easily and inexpensively manufactured, thereby enabling the cover to be provided for sale to consumers at a low cost.
Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.